Nineteen Fifty Eight
Nineteen Fifty Eight '''are an Alternative Rock band from Swansea. The band name is a reference to the video game Bioshock, and to date they have released a self produced EP. With only a few lineup changes since their formation, which now consists of Ceryn Evans, Charlie Pitson, Liam Grundie, Jared Planas and Isaac Griffiths, the band have only recently become part of the music scene following the release of their EP titled Rapture. The band are currently unsigned and self managed. History Formation And Lineup Changes (2012) The band formed in February 2012 when guitarist Charlie departed from 'Beneath All This', and got together with drummer Liam after they decided to form a band.They recruited bassist James Griffiths and formed under the name 'Greenhill Tearaways', which 'later changed to 'Nothing To Declare' before finally deciding upon their current name 'Nineteen Fifty Eight'. After playing together for a few months, guitarist Matt Thomas joined under the role of Rhythm Guitar. After writing extensively together with that lineup as Charlie Pitson (Lead Vocals/Lead Guitar, Liam Grundie (Drums), James Griffiths (Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals) and Matt Thomas (Rhythm Guitar) they recorded demos for their songs ''Run Down,'' Where Do We Meet? and ''New Wave Homes and began recording an EP. ''During the pre-production stage of the ''EP, ''bassist James Griffiths left the band due to personal reasons. The band stopped working on the ''EP after the departure of James and began searching for a replacement. It was soon after starting college that guitarist Matt left the band to form a new project with his college friends. Rapture And Current Lineup (2013) After the departure of James Griffiths and Matt Thomas, Charlie and Liam began writing together as a duo writing more songs to add onto their'' EP, including the song ''Rapture. ''Soon after writing ''Rapture, ''Charlie stepped down from Lead Vocals and they recruited vocalist Ceryn Evans who they met through their Music Technology course in college. Just after Ceryn's arrival, they went into Rhondda Street Studios to track drums for the ''EP. ''They recorded the ''EP as a trio at Charlie's home, with Charlie recording all guitar and bass parts. It was during the mixing stage in October 2013 that Jared Planas and Isaac Griffiths simultaneously joined, giving the band a full lineup, and with a new musical direction to follow. With this new lineup, the EP 'Rapture' was released on November 25th as a free download on their bandcamp page. Following the release, the band began to be noticed around the local music scene. Future (2014) This year, the band have been writing more material whilst also trying to finds shows to play, and in May they played their first live show with the current lineup, thus giving them opportunities to play more shows with local bands such as 'Glass Giants', 'With Best Intentions' and the Scottish female fronted band 'Altered Sky'. Nineteen Fifty Eight are currently starting to get frequent slots on more shows around South Wales. When Will I Get To You? - EP (2015) In February of 2015 the band went to Longwave studios in Cardiff to work with Romesh Dodangoda. While there the band recorded a five track EP which Romesh Recorded, Produced, Mixed and Mastered. The EP would later be named 'When Will I Get To You?', released on July 3rd 2015. The band are currently working on new material and frequently playing shows all across South Wales. Styles And Influences The Band's style is described as Alternative Rock but takes influence from the genre Pop-Punk. The band's influences include Mallory Knox, blink-182, Biffy Clyro, Canterbury and Straight Lines. Band Members Current Members * Ceryn Evans - Vocals (2013-present) * Charlie Pitson - Lead Guitar (2012-present) * Jared Planas - Rhythm Guitar (2013-present) * Isaac Griffiths - Bass Guitar (2013-present) * Liam Grundie - Drums (2012-present) Past Members * James Griffiths - Bass Guitar (2012) * Matt Thomas - Rhythm Guitar (2012) Discography EPs * Rapture (2013) * When Will I Get To You? (2015) Links http://www.nineteenfiftyeight.com/ https://www.facebook.com/NineteenFiftyEightBand https://twitter.com/Nineteen58Band https://soundcloud.com/nineteenfiftyeight http://nineteenfiftyeight.bandcamp.com/ http://nineteenfiftyeightband.tumblr.com/ http://nineteenfiftyeight.bigcartel.com/ https://itun.es/gb/DCKx7 Category:Bands